Serpico
Personality & Appearance The Kaldorei before you stands tall and relaxed with a curious air about him. Despite being considered one of the most disciplined races on Azeroth he seems to come off as a little more awkward than most of his kin. He gave off the impression that he was a good natured elf who always wants to do the right thing but does not always seem to understand how to do that. Bright silver eyes peer around at other races which give off the impression that he is always looking down and tilting his head to the side in consideration. It is as if he were trying to solve a great puzzle. While Serpico does not smile often, his face was quite gentle as if his lips could ghost upward at any moment into a small rare grin. Serpico face was adorned only with a short beard that was neatly trimmed. His hair was a deep midnight blue that framed his face and fell over his shoulders and back down to the top of his waist. Serpico hair had two distinct braids, one on each side of his head that disappeared into his hair before they reached the back. Two small owl feathers perched just behind his left ear, one was grayish in color and the other a typical brown. Serpico sported a very athletic build, not overly muscled, or extremely lithe and thin like a rogue. His body was more suited for an all-around purpose. It was clear he could be agile and fast but had enough muscle to make a powerful swing as well. His skin tone was a lighter shade of purple that was tinted with a pinkish hue. His skin would have been considered flawless were it not for a very large X shaped scar on his chest. It appeared to have been made from a smaller metal weapon, likely a dagger. This wound he obtained was from over a year ago from a forsaken and it had time to completely heal. Clothing & Weapons Adoring the male Kaldorei was a heavy set of light brown leathers made from local stag. The leather seemed to be reinforced in key areas by chainmail, such as, at the shoulders and knees. All the pieces of armor were lined with animal fur for extra warmth. The fur also seemed to be made from stags, but the color was light beige as if the tails were used. Underneath the leathers he wore a simple plain white shirt. The shirt was always kept as clean as possible and was clearly washed when needed. Other than a belt with various pouches Serpico also had a small cookbook strapped to his side with the title ‘Eloriel’s Recipe’s’ printed on the front and spine. A long blue thin cloak with a hood was hanging from his back. Rather than appearing to be for concealment the cloak was for protection from the elements like rain. Strapped and sheathed to his back was a two-handed elven long sword with an elegant elven motif etched into the handle that continued down the length of the blade itself. The pommel was shaped like the head of an eagle and curved gracefully. No less than six throwing knives were belted at his waist. One simple long knife was strapped against his right boot. The long knife was one used for carving wood and had not seen a spec of enemy blood. Permeating the air around this night elf was the scent of herbs from across Azeroth, though the one that could most commonly be smelled on him was that of lavender. Category:Night Elf Category:Warrior Category:Hunter